Metals of DOW
Im going to write in descriptions and information tomorrow Dynamium - Siberia Hot Rod 5.jpg|Hot Rod Armor Dynamium.png Dynamium 01.jpg|Red Dawn's First Shield Dynamium is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore with energy manipulating qualities. It has had long been hypothesized to be alien in origin by many a scientist who had ample chance to study it. This was later proven to be true by Nathan Elliot on his return to Earth from his galactic travels. He had confirmed to Yun Corp. CEO and owner of the only Dynamium on the planet that the ore comes from a different world far from Earth and no longer exists in the galaxy from events that he did not disclose. Thousands of years ago, a massive meteorite comprised of the absorbing mineral Dynamium crashed in Siberia, and was unearthed a generation before the events of the present-day. Dynamium absorbs all forms of energy in its vicinity within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Dynamium itself does not noticeably increase when the Dynamium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Dynamium. As a result, a chunk of Dynamium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Dynamium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. The metal can ounce bullets like nothing, take an energy blast and repell it back to the user, resistant to heat, resistant to water erosion, etc. There are limits to the capacity of Dynamium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not been determined. This makes Dynamium highly prized for it's durability. Although not as hard or dense as adamantium, few other substances can equal it in durability. In addition dynamium is much more easier to shape and manipulate than adamantium and remains unsurpassed in it's ability to absorb impacts and to absorb noise and sound. Dynamium also has the power to greatly amplify mystical energies. It is highly unstable when used this way, as it taps into an energy flow on the Quantum Level that is virtually infinite. Captain-America-Civil-War-Trailer-2-Russia.jpg After the discovery of Dynamium by Donnie Yun, he has worked leaps and bounds to keep the metal hidden away from the rest of the world. As of today there are only three known users of Dynamium and even they have kept the origins and the rarity of the metal secret to themselves. Donnie Yun found the rare ore when searching for a mystical energy source that could lead him down into a dimension that had plagued the world for generations beforehand. The vibratory radiation that the metal emits caught his radar, thus leading him to the discovery. Knowing how dangerous the metal could be in the wrong hands, he cast a spell over the area of the Dynamium mound and created a defense base to always be on constant guard over the area. This base is a Russian Prison that is secretly funded and controlled by Yun Corp. Kept off of the books the base simply acts as a complex to always exist over the mound that is buried 10,000ft below the surface. The complex is constantly protected by hundreds of Russian trained Spetsnaz soldiers due to this prison being a high max security prison. Even with the people who work here they have no idea what exactly they are protecting because the spell that Donnie placed over the mound keeps it hidden across the physical plane, only being able to be seen by Donnie himself. wf-update-coldpeak-10.jpg WF-FR-Sniper-Items-Sale-22012015-News.jpg TechnoMorph - Mundi Creation Techno.jpg Techno 00.jpg Techno 01.jpg Through years of study the Mundi’s have been able to forge their own element in the form of a metal. It is a metal that can turn someone into what they like to call a “Technomorph.” The metal is designed as a synthetic metal, able to be malleable while not reducing durability. In an attempt to imitate Dynamium this metal was to be the hope to play on an even field with those who use Dynamium. The Technomorphing comes from the fact that the metal is always upgrading, little by little. The metal is a durable alloy that can change its physical properties to continue to get better and stronger. The metal actually follows Darwin’s theory of evolution and Survival of The Fittest. The metal will continue to upgrade and adapt to the needs that the metal is put through. For example one of the known uses is Dominic Corvo’s automail arm. The arm is durable, but if ripped off again or even damaged; the metals computer like structure adapts to the weakness that allowed it to be broken in the first place and evolves so that the same weakness won’t be utilized again. Techno GIF 2.gif Techno GIF.gif Quantonium Lulu.png Ultimanium Wolverine_Vol_3_48_Textless.jpg Ultimanium, is one of the rarest metals in the DOW universe, owned primarly by the Kagemaru clan, they discvored it in an old Government facility in old new york, Keyome Tasanagi governs over this metal, even going far as to use it for the construction of his own Automail arms, however it can be reproduced, but they'd have to get the forumla from keyome Tasanagi himself. Only beings with godlike powers or with strong magnetic powers can manipulate Ultamanium. Otherwise, it is completely indestructible to all forms of attack. Being this strong, it is very rare and expensive to create/manipulatee. Echonium Tumblr o5dra2OCuE1rw3u11o1 1280.jpg Echonium (Eck-Oh-Ne-Um) was an experimental attempt to recreate the mythic metal known as Dynainium, a metal which was said to host the ability to absorb and store latent energies of any brand. The attempts were failed, but from those failed attempts did come something unique. The scientist in Africa were able to create this unique metal which had the ability to repulse and reflect any energy source as opposed to absorbing it. This made it a powerful asset when it came down to shielding and defensive properties. For example: if one were to strike a solid surface of the metal itself with a hammer, on impact the hammer and the person wielding it would have that kinetic energy whiplashed back in their initial direction blowing them away. Echonium is very unique, and takes much less effort to craft than Ultimainium but is no where near as durable as that or Dynaninium. It has it’s limitations and with enough repeated force it can destroy itself. 'Ragnainium' 9345949-3d-black-steel-spheres-and-one-contrast-red-sphere.jpg Tumblr_m6etckbOIJ1r1mi29o1_500.gif Ragnainium or Ragnite is a space metal discovered and cultivated by Ochigi Ryoji. Ragnite is one of the few metals known to man that is not on the periodic table, and is comparable to Ultimainium in terms of both durability and rarity. Ragnite, or Ragnainium is the name that was given to a space metal that was discovered on earth by a scientist of the name Ochigi Ryoji. In 2071 a meteorite hit the earth near a government facility. Even after impact its core was still intact, and was harnessed using the A.G.F (Anti gravity field) technology. The core of the meteor.T he meteorite was and still is a black center with an eerie gray glow to the liquid. Ragnite is actually in its premature form a molten substance, and is needed to be heated to 3,000C for it to remain malleable. The main problem with Ragnite was that it was too hot to the touch, and it could not be harnessed by solid means. As long as one uses A.G.F tech or some form of magnetism they were able to pick up this core as a whole, or break pieces of it off, and also allowed people to shape the object they wanted to create with Ragnainium. The only setback is that Ragnainium in its solidified form CAN NOT be melted down once again. Once it solidifies, the state that it takes is now permanent. In most cases this is good, as Ragnite is virtually indestructible. To further test the metal, it was placed in a car-crushing machine, and enough pressure was applied to crush a car into literal scrap pieces. A marble of both Ultimainium and Ragnainium was placed in that crushing machine, and the result was the exact same: both marbles left literal dents inside of both plates of the crushing mechanism. Another testament to its indestructibility is that the only things that can even scratch the substance is either Ultimainium or Ragnite itself. Another drawback however, is that the raw metal it’s self is almost impossible to lift on its own, and takes incredibly high powered machinery to even move it to another area, yet alone lift it. Ochigi’s main purpose with the metal was to defeat this weakness, and find a way to make it flexible in more ways than one. Ragnainium is also easily malleable in liquid form. If shifted and molded right, the amount of weaponry possible from this core is limitless. It can be molded into swords, knives, and even bullets. The only matter is that this metal is EXTERMLY dense in weight. It is an unquantifiable amount of weght impossible to lifte by man alone. (Wade being an exception). Somethings like bullets, knives, and swords may be significantly lighter than things like armor or shielding. It was only until recently when it was discovered that by placing nodes of A.G.F. technology along the metal’s interior or by making a very thin hollow margin to insert inside of it, it could b made easier to lift. Both of these technologies are specific to The Ryoji family only however and the source of it is kept deep in the Heroes Cove. This metal has its falsified versions however. Before Ochigi took the main source of the meteorite that brought this metal, scientist took a piece of the meteorite itself (not the core) and fused it with Titanium to try and recreate Pure Ragnainium. Sadly it’s not as durable as the genuine source, and is essentially cheap to reproduce. It’s basically Reinforced Titanium. ''True Ragnite Dark God.jpg True Ragnite or Primary Ragnite is virtually unbreakable and jet onyx in color. The source of this metal comes from the core of a meteorite discovered years ago, and that core is kept by Ochigi Ryoji. The core is a molten source, and has not shown a limit to the number of metal it can produce, as it only takes a small percentage or piece of this core to make huge constructs. True Ragnite can be found in the suits of Densuke Ryoji, Leon Ryoji, and Tetsu Ryoji’s suits and weaponry. Secondary Ragnite/False Ragnite False Ragnite, that is really meteorite stone, or Various stone materials fused with Titanium. However very durable, it is usually Gray in color, and can be broken if enough force is applied. If you can break Reinforced Titanium then breaking this should be no problem. 'Syn Metal' ' 654231.jpg 4977774-genos.(one.punch.man).full.1455181.jpg Genos.(One.Punch.Man).full.1938735.jpg genos_cide_____by_ddtrotter-d9gfv1k.png ''' '''Syn Metal '''is a specialy desinged metallic alloy using metal and nanomachines in conjunction to create an almost sentient metal. Among the unusual properties of Syn metal is the ability to negate gravity, allowing a person wearing an object, such as a belt, made of Syn Metal have much faster reaction time and movement. Because of it's nanomachine fluidity, it is almost liquid in origin but if linked to one with nanomachines in their bodies already, the metal can take on any shape, house any form of weaponry, or be manipulated when seperate from the user. Syn metal is non conductive, and immune to the effects of freezing, overheating and being a consistent form metal, it is immune to rust and corosion. It is very durable, but it has a very huge weakness. Syl Metal on it's on is virtually useless. Since it's nanomachine based, it feeds off of electric and neural impulses, so uness used for a human prosthetic or a weapon, it has no real value outside of that. Category:Information Category:Kagemaru Clan Category:Yun Corp. Category:The Ryoji Family